


I'll See You In St. Petersburg

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Familial Affection, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Victor is a good dad, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuuri has to go back to Japan for a week, Viktor and Yuri are basically incapable of functioning without him.“Vitya? Vitya! Are you even listening to me?” Yakov raised his voice, trying to pull his former student’s head out of the clouds.“Yuuri called me Vitya…” Viktor trailed off, his eyes unfocused.“That is your name!”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 22
Kudos: 709





	I'll See You In St. Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for this fic from one of my lovely readers and I ran with it! Basically Viktor and Yuri miss Yuuri a lot and just want him to come home. I hope you all enjoy, if you do please leave a comment and let me know! Also if you have any requests feel free to leave them down below. 
> 
> I've got another fic I'm working on right now featuring alpha mode Viktor because it's been highly requested lol, so be on the lookout for that in the next week or so! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.

Yuuri had only been gone for two days and Yakov was already convinced that the world must be ending. He didn’t think he had ever seen Viktor skate so sloppily, and Yuri’s efforts seemed nothing short of abysmal. The father and son duo were barely an hour into practice when Yakov basically had to drag them off the ice and order them to take a break. 

“Listen, I know it’s hard for you when your mate is gone but seriously Vitya, he’ll be home this weekend,” Yakov scoffed, trying to reason with his former skater even though Viktor is one of the most irrational people he knows. Viktor had retired from competitive skating but still came to the rink to practice with Yuri and of course, coach his husband. 

That week however, Yuuri had to fly back to Japan to attend a week-long convention being put on by one of his major sponsors. Viktor stayed behind because Lilia would be running an important dance workshop which she insisted Yuri attend, and both Yuuri and Viktor agreed that their adopted son should participate. Yuri had rolled his eyes at first, brushing off his dam’s upcoming absence with typical teenage nonchalance. Viktor on the other hand had been a blubbering mess from the very beginning. Everyone knew the couple was inseparable, even more so after their mating and subsequent marriage, but no one knew quite how attached they were like their rinkmates, but Yuri especially. 

It didn’t help that Viktor was almost entirely helpless without Yuuri. He had been used to living on his own for long and then once Yuuri came into his life, the Japanese man was happy to let his mate rely on him. Viktor could be disorganized and forgetful, not to mention the fact that the alpha could not cook at all. He could brew tea and work a microwave with relative proficiency but both he and Yuri knew those skills couldn’t stand up to Yuuri’s home cooked food. To top it all off, things just felt gloomy and grey without the Japanese man around. Viktor has a hard time pulling himself from bed when the sheets still smelled like Yuuri, while Yuri felt on edge and unsettled at his dam’s absence. 

“Vitya? Vitya! Are you even listening to me?” Yakov raised his voice, trying to pull his former student’s head out of the clouds. 

“Hmm?” Viktor answered absentmindedly. His cheek rested on his hand and his eyes looked far away. He was too busy missing his husband to engage in any sort of conversation. 

“Yuuri called me Vitya…” Viktor trailed off, his eyes unfocused. 

“That is your name!” Yakov grumbled. Viktor only hummed in response. 

“As I was saying,” Yakov cleared his throat. “You need to at least hold it together for Yura. He’s having a hard enough time skating as it is right now with his added height and preparing for the European Championship. Plus he needs to be in top shape for Lilia this weekend, you know she expects the best from him,” the Russian beta explained. 

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed, nodding his head. He still wasn’t paying attention. 

“Geez, this is worse than when Yuuri didn’t call you after that banquet. Are you really unable to function like a grown person?” Yakov rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think he’s even a person without Katsudon around,” Yuri quipped, having returned from the locker room to grab his water bottle. 

“Yuratchka, for the last time, don’t call your dam that,” Yakov sighed, crossing his arms. “What am I going to do with you two?” Yakov may have had a brash exterior but he had grown quite fond of Yuuri after he had come to train at Yakov’s rink. 

“Make Mama come home faster,” Yuri grumbled under his breath as he took a seat next to his distracted sire. 

Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers as he took a deep breath. “Just go home, both of you,” he sighed, defeated. The coach too missed Yuuri’s presence at the rink. When the Japanese omega had first moved to Russia things had of course been a little awkward, but soon he fit right in with the rest of the Russian skaters. Yakov found Yuuri to be attentive and able to handle instruction more willingly than any of his own skaters, much to the old beta’s dismay of course. 

The biggest change Yakov noticed once Yuuri began training at the Saint Petersburg rink was the way Yuri skated when the Japanese man was around. The blonde who was prone to hormonal outburst eventually became calmer, more willing to listen, and less reckless when it came to pushing himself too hard. What was also apparent was that Yuri seemed to skate his best when he had both Viktor and Yuuri watching him. It was always a sweet sight, although Yakov would never comment, seeing Yuri come off the ice and fall into congratulatory embraces from his respective parents no matter how well or poorly he did. It was the kind of family Yakov knew his youngest skater had always deserved. 

There was a cohesiveness that Yuuri brought to the rink despite his social awkwardness. He got along well with all of his rink mates, a lot of them even seemed to vy for his attention but only if they could somehow get away from his mate and pup. The father and son duo had to be the clingiest, neediest people Yakov had ever met, and he’d been coaching Georgi for upwards of ten years. 

Before Yuuri had left Viktor had assured the younger skater that he and Yuri would be fine on their own as it would only be a few days. Yuuri had cautiously agreed, although he knew he would miss his mate and their pup terribly. Sleeping away from one another weighed on the couple, who never seemed to be more than an arm’s length apart. In Saint Petersburg, Viktor was struggling to sleep, even with Makkachin by his side and burying himself in the well loved sheets that smelled like his mate. 

Yuuri however, was fairing much worse in his hotel room in Tokyo. The room smelt sterile and while the bed was large and soft he desperately missed the comfort of having his mate beside him. Before meeting Viktor, Yuuri had never been one that searched our affection, validation maybe, but now that he was alone he realized just how accustomed to physical affection he had become. Viktor was always right there, a gentle touch on the shoulder or a quick kiss during water breaks at the rink, falling asleep tangled up together. The closeness also resulted in Yuuri almost always smelling like his mate, and after a few days in Japan Yuuri could tell that the scent of pine and raspberry jam no longer lingered on his skin. 

Yuuri pulled the contents out of his small suitcase and got changed. He slipped into a pair of soft sweatpants and one of Viktor’s old t-shirts that he had snagged. The omega had taken a couple of shirts actually, ones that he knew Viktor probably wouldn’t miss so that he could tuck them into the sheets in effort to have some semblance of his nest. Carefully Yuuri grabbed one last item from his suitcase, Yuri’s stuffed tiger. 

The blonde had pressed the plush toy into Yuuri’s hands right before he put on his coat and shoes to leave for the airport. Yuri was very attached to the little thing, sleeping with it almost every night and taking care to keep it away from Makkachin. The tiger was well loved, as was made obvious by the way it’s limbs were slightly stretched out and the awkward ways it’s fur lay. Viktor had given it to Yuri when they redecorated their guest room and turned it into Yuri’s bedroom. It seemed as though the young skater had never owned a comfort item before, and so it only made sense that he was quite attached. 

Yuuri held the little tiger in his arms gently, rubbing his hands over the well loved fabric. The tiger’s middle was soft and squishy but Yuuri could feel the clumps of stuffing that had mushed together from where his pup held the stuffed animal most often. The Japanese skater nuzzled his nose against the worn plush and breathed in the familiar scent of his pup, warm vanilla and clean ivory soap. The scent calmed him greatly, helping him feel significantly less homesick than he had when he first arrived in Japan a few days ago. It was odd how homesick he felt in his own country, but Yuuri reminded himself that he was probably more homesick for his mate and pup than he was for the city of Saint Petersburg. 

He glanced at his phone and with a quick calculation realized that Viktor and Yuri were probably still training at the rink. He plugged his phone in and set an alarm for a few hours later, hopefully then he would be able to FaceTime his family that he missed so much. Yuuri had had a long day, going over ad campaigns and contracts with his sponsor and now all he wanted was to lay in his nest. Instead the omega had to settle for curling up in his hotel bed with Viktor’s shirts and essentially wrapping himself around Yuri’s stuffed tiger. At least he’d get to talk to his family soon. 

Back in Saint Petersburg, Viktor and Yuri had managed to make their way home begrudgingly, both feeling a little on edge and irritated. Viktor felt rather melancholy, while Yuri was frustrated that he had been pulled off the ice and both were feeling a little touch starved. Yuri had stalked off towards the washroom without a word and Viktor bent down to pet Makkachin gently. 

“Do you miss him too?” Viktor asked his beloved poodle. She tilted her head up at her owner as he scratched behind her ears. “Come on, Makka. Let’s go for a walk and we can get the little tiger some food,” Viktor said gently as he reached for his dog’s leash. 

As the skater turned to leave he heard the soft noise of rushing water, Yuri must have gotten in the shower. Viktor knew the teen had been on edge the last few days and his usual method of winding down, curling up with Yuuri, wasn’t an available option for the time being. It hurt Viktor knowing that he couldn’t do anything, but Yuuri’s sponsorship was incredibly important and they both had agreed they didn’t want Yuri to miss out on any practice time. Yet still, Yuuri’s absence stung more than Viktor had anticipated it to. He always missed his family when he traveled, but he hadn’t had to be gone for more than a few days since he and Yuuri had moved in together. Yuuri was supposed to be gone for an entire week. 

When Viktor returned home he was greeted by a heart wrenching site. Yuri had burrowed into Yuuri’s nest and was hugging what was presumably his dam’s pillow tight to his chest. His face was buried deep in the pillow, and the blankets around him were pulled up around his neck, only a tuft of damp blonde hair was peeking out from under the covers. 

Yuuri’s nest was still up from his last heat which had ended well over two weeks ago. Nests didn’t usually stay up outside of heats, however the little family quite often found themselves craving the comfort and safety that Yuuri’s nest provided. And now with Yuuri gone, Viktor couldn’t bring himself to take down the nest. Yuri looked dwarfed by the piles of blankets and pillows that surrounded him. 

“Yura,” Viktor cooed and he gently shook the teen awake. 

“Hmm?” Yuri hummed, his eyes still closed. The blonde patted the mattress around him, as if looking for something or rather, someone. 

“I picked up some food,” Viktor whispered as he pushed the hair out of his pup’s eyes. 

“Papa?” Yuri mumbled sleepily, turning towards the familiar and comforting scent of his father. 

“Hi Yuratchka,” Viktor smiled. “Come on, let’s eat supper. We can even sit on the couch.” 

“Mm, okay,” the teen grumbled as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He had barely been in the ice at all that afternoon and yet he was bone tired. 

Viktor returned to the kitchen and portioned out their food onto plates and filled a cup of water for Yuri and a glass of vodka for himself. The teen emerged a few minutes later, with Potya following closely behind. 

“Come on,” Viktor gestured towards the living room, “you can pick out a movie.” 

Yuri nodded and grabbed his own plate, muttering a little “thank you” before taking his place on the couch. The blonde settled the plate on his lap as he scrolled mindlessly through Netflix 

“Do you remember when you first started coming to the rink? You were small enough that I could pick you up and carry you on my hip while I skated,” Viktor remininesed as he sat down next to his son. 

“Yeah, and I’m surprised you didn’t kill me,” Yuri laughed. Those were some of his earliest memories. 

“I should probably learn how to cook,” Viktor commented, taking another bite out of his take out. 

“Yeah, and risk burning our entire apartment building down? I don’t think so,” Yuri teased, rolling his eyes.

Viktor’s gaze flickered away from his son and down to his lap, the alpha suddenly becoming uncharacteristically quiet for such an exuberant person. Yuri eyed the older skater curiously, perhaps Yuuri’s absence was messing with Viktor more than he realized. 

“Yura, do you think I’m a good dad?” Viktor asked softly. 

“What kind of dumb question is that?” Yuri replied hastily, feeling a bit taken aback. 

“I don’t know. It’s just, I’ve been thinking- you know since Yuuri’s been gone. He’s so much better at this than me. He’s organized and he can cook and help you with your homework and is so affectionate and level headed. And I… I can’t seem to function without him I guess. And when I first went to Japan…” Viktor trailed off. From beside him on the couch Yuri could see how tired his sire looked. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how dry his hands looked and how his shoulders hung low. 

“It’s true that you’ve been sort of a wreck since Mama left,” Yuri started tentatively. Viktor winced a little bit at the comment but didn’t respond. “But you’re not a bad dad. Sure you burn things as basic as eggs and toast and your step sequences are nothing compared to Mama’s… but you’re good at a lot of other things. You help me with all of my homework that isn’t English, even the math stuff which you don’t really understand but you try anyway. You’ve taught me way more about skating than anyone else ever has, but don’t repeat that in front of Yakov. You looked after me even when you were a teenager and helped me when I first started to train in Saint Petersburg. Skating with you is one of my earliest memories. And… and if you hadn’t gone to Japan when you did, then we wouldn’t be a family.” 

Viktor's eyes welled up with tears, “Do you really mean that?” The alpha sniffled. 

“I swear to god, old man,” Yuri sighed deeply. “Yes of course I meant it just make sure you never tell anybody I said so. I have a reputation to uphold,” the blonde huffed. 

“You’re the best pup,” Viktor said, moving in food to pull the teen into a comforting hug. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a downer without your dam here,” he apologized. 

“It’s okay, I have been too,” Yuri admitted. 

“Are- did you steal some of Yuuri’s shampoo?” Viktor asked, pulling back from the hug. 

“Uhhhh….” Well it looked like he had been caught. Plus, there was no chance Viktor wouldn’t relay the sweet discovery to his husband as soon as Yuuri was back in Russia. Yuri just missed Yuuri so much, and Yuri had lent his tiger to the Japanese skater, so sue him if he wanted a little comfort. 

“It’s okay, I miss him too,” the alpha laughed as he wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hand. “It makes me feel like a piece of myself is missing,” Viktor sighed longingly. Yuri nodded. The apartment somehow felt less warm and less alive in Yuuri’s absence. 

“How about we do something, huh? To get our mind off things,” Viktor suggested with a hopeful tone. “Any ideas?” 

“I’ve actually, um, been wanting to paint my nails for a little bit,” Yuri admitted sheepishly, looking down at the half eaten food in his lap. 

“Wonderful!” The alpha exclaimed. “I haven’t worn any in a while but I’ve still got steady enough hands,” he explained with a smile. 

“Really?” Yuri asked, looking up cautiously from behind his long bangs. 

“Mhmm, do you have any colours? I don’t think I have any of my old ones,” Viktor pondered, holding his pointer finger against his chin. 

“I picked up a bottle, the last time we went to the mall. I can go get it,” Yuri answered with a nod. Viktor smiled wide. 

Viktor had just finished the first coat of polish on Yuri’s nails when his phone rang. His ears immediately perked up at the sound of the ringtone he had set specially for his mate. Yuri’s eyes widened at the sound as well. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed happily once he picked up the call. 

“Hi Vitya,” Yuuri greeted softly. 

“I miss you so much,” the silver haired alpha sighed, looking dreamily at his husband through his phone screen. 

“I miss you too,” the Japanese skater echoed, resting his chin on his hands. “How’s Yura?” 

Viktor turned the camera to show the teen who was blowing on his drying nails. “Yu-chan!” Yuuri called happily as he smiled at the sight in front of him. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too,” the teen mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Are you being good for Yakov and Lilia?” 

“Duh,” the teen rolled his eyes. 

“What about me?” Viktor whined, from behind the camera. 

“I’m just glad to see the apartment hasn’t caught fire,” Yuuri laughed. 

“My Yasha has no faith,” Viktor lamented dramatically, turning the camera back to him. Yuuri smiled wide at the sweet nickname, it made his chest feel tight. 

“What are you two up to?” Yuuri asked sweetly, happy to just stare at his husband’s face. 

“We had takeout and now I’m doing Yurio’s nails,” the Russian explained. “Show your dam,” Viktor encouraged, once again turning the camera towards his son. Yuri held his hands up in front of his face and wiggled his fingers, showing off the thin layer of purple polish that now adorned his nails. 

“They look beautiful,” Yuuri complimented. He wanted nothing more than to be on that couch in his home, cuddled up with his mate and pup. It pulled at his heart strings, seeing the two Russians together when he was so far away. “I can’t wait to come home,” he sighed as he looked at his family longingly. Yuuri could do it, he’d make it through the week and be home to his family before he knew it. 

The next few days were gruelling for the separated family. Nightly facetime calls helped some, and Viktor let Yuri curl up with him and Makkachin in Yuuri’s nest. While they didn’t sleep as well as they did when Yuuri was there, it was much better than when the two of them were apart. Yuri was still a little snappy, and Viktor still a little blue, but the thought that Yuuri would be home soon helped settle their unease. 

When Yuuri did finally return home, he was absolutely smothered as soon as he walked through the door of the little family’s apartment. Viktor jumped up from his spot on the couch and pulled Yuuri close hastily, wrapping an arm around his husband’s soft waist while his other hand cradled his head. The alpha buried his face against his mate’s throat and took deep, calming breaths in and out. Yuuri tilted his head back to allow Viktor better access and revealed in the attention he had missed so much as his husband scent marked him thoroughly. 

Impatient, Yuri pushed his way against his dam’s other side and was finally grateful for his growth spurt because now he could nuzzle into Yuuri’s neck without standing on his tiptoes. Yuuri purred gently as he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around his mate and pup. Viktor and Yuri both continued to nose at the omega’s throat needily for a few more moments before Yuuri scent marked them back. 

That evening after their first home cooked meal in about a week, Yuri laid with his head in his dam’s lap as the older skater gently detangled the teen’s hair with his fingers. Viktor leaned against his husband, their sides pressed together as Viktor draped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. It was clear that a weight had been lifted off of all of their shoulders, things finally felt right again. Warm and comfy and loving, all piled together on the couch like they should be. 

“We missed you so much,” Viktor sighed gently. 

“I missed you more,” Yuuri replied as he leaned into his mate’s touch. 

“Skating without you just doesn’t feel right,” The alpha blurted. The statement sounded far more like a declaration of love than a casual comment. 

Yuuri looked over at his husband, his eyes wide and warm. A fierce blush spread across the Japanese man’s face and he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up into a smile. 

“Yeah, plus Yakov is an even bigger hardass when you’re not around,” Yuri added snappily. 

“Maybe so,” Yuuri laughed as he continued to stroke the teen’s long hair. 

“Yurio couldn’t focus at all without you,” Viktor lamented with a feigned dramatic tone. 

“Hey! You were way worse than me, old man,” the teen quipped. He crossed his arms over his chest but refused to move from where he was lying on Yuuri’s lap. 

“Didn’t say I wasn’t,” Viktor mused happily as he continued to nuzzle his mate. “I never want to be apart again,” the alpha whispered against Yuuri’s skin. 

“Mmm, me neither,” Yuuri smiled. 

“Yeah, don’t leave,” the blonde spoke up in a small voice. 

Yuri had shifted from his back onto his side, now facing his parents. Yuuri stroked his cheek gently and ran his wrist over the top of the blonde’s head and then Viktor did the same. Yuri sighed gently, feeling the tension he had been carrying around for the last week begin to melt away. 

“Tadaima,” Yuuri said softly. 

“Okaeri,” the two Russians echoed back. It felt good to be home.


End file.
